


Taking Care of Sam

by WeezieMcSqueezie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Dom Sam Winchester, F/M, Loving Sam Winchester, Rough Sex, Sam Winchester in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeezieMcSqueezie/pseuds/WeezieMcSqueezie
Summary: Belladonna is worried that Sam is distant.  The boys need a short break from each other and she is going to see that it happens.
Relationships: Sam Winchester & Original Female Character(s), Sam and Bella, Sam and Belladonna
Kudos: 1





	Taking Care of Sam

Belladonna was getting worried. Sam was pulling back, burrowing into himself, as he did every so often, especially when he and Dean spent went beyond their normal codependent, gotta save the world threshold of together time into the must have a death wish level of together time. The last three hunts had each been long, their breaks in between becoming shorter and shorter. Sam’s calls and texts were much more infrequent and often brief and distracted. Last night he barely managed to tell her he’d be back today before he ended the call. She wanted to take him away for a few days, to help him reset. Dean was a hunting machine lately, but she didn’t care. She wasn’t letting Sam retreat again without a fight and if that meant getting into Dean Winchesters face, then so be it. She was not afraid of him. Didn’t matter how many people and monsters he intimidated. She was not one of them. 

Late that evening she heard the familiar screech of the bunker door being pushed open followed by the thundering footsteps of the Winchester brothers clomping down the metal staircase of the war room. She pulled another tray of cookies out of the oven just as Dean rounded the corner, nose leading the way. “Cookies? What did we do to deserve this?” he asked suspiciously hopeful as he inched toward the cooling racks filled with a mix of chocolate chip and peanut blossoms. “Where is Sam?” she asked. “Shower. He’s in a mood. Might wanna give him some space” Dean said, feeling brave enough to snatch a chocolate chip cookie without being offered one. “Alright” she said slapping the hot tray onto the stove and turning to face him, “We need to talk and if you touch another cookie before we’re finished talking, I’ll break both of your hands and don’t think I can’t do it.” Dean’s eyebrows shot high up on his forehead in surprise. She might not be a hunter, but he and Sam trained her to handle herself if she needed to and Dean knew firsthand that she had a hell of a mean streak when she needed it. He didn’t doubt she’d fuck him up, given the chance. 

“Alright. Let’s hear it” he said stuffing the rest of the cookie into his mouth and folding his arms over his chest to keep from reaching for another. “I’m taking Sam away for a few days. No! You don’t get to argue. You can take your own little vacation or stay here or whatever, but I’m taking him away. Alone. No interruptions. I don’t care if another apocalypse gets tripped, you only get to call IF you’re about to die and even THEN think it over carefully because it’s not like you haven’t come back from the dead before. Got it?” she asked, hands on her hips. “Uh, yeah. Only call if I’m dying and pretty sure there will be no way to bring me back. Got it” he nodded emphatically and reached out towards the counter. “I’m not finished” she snapped and Dean’s hand instantly retreated to safety as he refolded his arms. “Going forward, I will be scheduling similar time off at regular intervals. It will be good for both of you to spend some time apart and I know that Sam needs time to reset. I’ll take into consideration the usual end of the world scenarios which will inevitably pop up, but, I will take care of him. You will not stop me. Is that clear?” she asked, green eyes large and fierce the pierced his. “Very. You’re terrifying. Do you know that?” he nodded, face scrunched up with a hint of fear and a lot of admiration. “I’m aware. Now take three more cookies. I’ll leave half for you when I pack up to go away. We’re leaving first thing in the morning and will be back by Thursday night. If you need anything or an ACTUAL emergency comes up, you go through me” she said. “If I want to speak to my brother I’ll damned well call” he started and the look on her face made him take a step back. “You. I’ll call you while you’re on your…retreat” he agreed. “Good. I love him and I’ll go directly through you to take care of him. I’d do that for you too, for the record” she added. “I know, Bella” he softened and stepped around the counter and hugged her. “I’m glad Sam has you” he kissed her forehead and took a cookie from the tray on the stove. “That counts as one of your three. Two more and go so I can finish up in here and go start on the attitude adjustment. I’m not spending hours in the car with Sam in his current condition” she sighed with a smile and watched him grab two more cookies, then a third just because he is Dean and Dean will always grab an extra cookie. 

She packed up all the cookies and personally delivered Dean’s half to his bedroom where she reminded him how scary she could be when she needed to be and then brought the rest to the bedroom she shared with Sam for safe keeping. She found him showered and stretched out on the bed in a fresh, white undershirt and black boxer briefs. He was propped up against the headboard reading the big and dusty book on fairy lore he’d stared before leaving on the last hunt. “Expecting a fairy attack?” she asked popping open one of the containers and pulling out two cookies. He grunted, noncommittally, eyes still glued to the book. She came up to his side of the bed, stroked his damp hair and dropped a kiss on it. Receiving almost no reaction she sighed and picked up his hand stuffing the cookies into it. “Thanks” he mumbled and turned the page while stuffing a cookie in whole. He was going to be difficult, apparently. Time to instigate a reaction. She closed the door and stripped her clothes off. Standing at the foot of the bed, she watched him. Brow furrowed as his eyes gobbled up the words as quickly as his mouth gobbled up the cookies. “I missed you” she said. “Missed you too” he looked up and smiled briefly before dropping his eyes back to the page. 

Naked, she went about packing them up for a three-day trip, pulling out bags and clothes. She prattled on about what she’d been up to while he was away. He made non-committal noises which in Sam speak meant that he was paying zero attention. He’s in deep this time, she thought as she climbed onto the bed. Sliding herself up against him he automatically lifted his arm for her to snuggle close. “I took a few days off from the hospital and I’m taking you away tomorrow” she announced resting her head on his shoulder and looking up at him. “Okay” he said. “Away, Sam, for three days. Vacation” she said, poking his chest with her finger. “Sure. Wait, what?” he asked really looking at her for the first time since he got home. “Away. You and me. Alone. Three days. Tomorrow. I packed cookies” she smiled. “Bells, it’s not a good time” he sighed and went back to his book. “It’s never going to be a good time. I cornered Dean and told him. He won’t bother us” she sighed and rubbed her hand over his tightly muscled belly. “You talked to Dean about this?” he sighed and flipped the page. “Yep and I told him it’s going to happen on a regular basis going forward. He’s afraid of me a little” she smiled. “Well, you are terrifying” Sam nodded, eyes still on the book. “Put the book away. We agreed no lore in bed” Bella nudged the giant tomb. “You agreed. I did no such thing” he clarified. “But I’m terrifying, remember?” she chuckled and shoved the book aside, climbing sideways into his lap. Sam took a deep breath and said “Bells, I know I’m not myself right now, but I don’t need a vacation. I just need to relax with a book. Can you let me do that please?” She expected this reaction, but it still stung a little. She was literally naked in his lap and he’d rather read a book. “No” she said in her brattiest voice, letting her bottom lip slip out slightly. “Baby, I love you, but right now I’m in a pissy mood. I’m trying to get rid of it so that I don’t take it out on you” he sighed and slipped his hands under her ass and legs preparing to lift her from his lap. “I’m aware. You’ve been progressively more pissy as the weeks go by. I want you to take it out on me, daddy” she whispered the last few words into his ear and nipped his earlobe with her teeth. She felt his body respond instantly, tensing up with shiver of delight. That little shiver always ran through him when she called him daddy.

Sam flipped her over so quickly she was dizzy when she landed face first across his lap. Something in her warned that they were going in a different direction than a light spanking and hot daddy sex. He slapped his hand hard on her ass and immediately landed another blow, “Is this what you want? You want to push me into spanking your ass? Is this how good girls behave?” She shook her head and he slapped her again, “When I ask you a question, I expect a verbal response. One more time. Is this how good girls behave?” Surprised at how hard he was slapping her, she responded immediately, “No, daddy.” His giant hands stroked her stinging ass and soothingly. “Why are you pushing me?” he asked, his thumb tracing a path up and down her ass crack. “Because I want your attention” she answered in a breathy moan. She couldn’t deny it, her pussy was throbbing with want. SLAP! “Are you pleased with yourself?” he asked, both hands now caressing the reddening skin of her bottom. “Yes, daddy” she squeaked as his thumbs opened her up, putting her tight ring on display. “Get the lube, center of the bed, on your belly” he ordered. Bella immediately sprung to action as Sam stood to strip his clothes. She moved the book to the dresser, placed the lube on the bedside table and handed Sam a small candle before taking her place on the bed. “What’s this? A massage candle? Do you think you deserve a massage?” he asked. “No, daddy, but it melts at a lower temperature than a regular candle and turns into oil. It’s safe for sex and the delicate areas of the body” she smiled into the pillow and very gently wiggled her ass at him. Smiling at his sex kitten, Sam lit the candle, killed the lights and climbed onto the bed, straddling her thighs. 

She felt his full, heavy length fall against her thighs, which he pressed together with his legs. She had his attention now and she knew she had to take whatever he dished out. He leaned over her body, his cock pressing flush against her and ran his tongue up her spine to her neck. Her skin broke out in delicious prickles knowing that this was a false sense of security she was feeling. He proved her right by sinking his teeth into the back of her neck with a deep groan from his chest. Sam left a trail of kisses and bites along her neck and shoulders, gently thrusting his cock against her ass. “Feels so good, Sam” she moaned, momentarily forgetting herself. Whispering in her ear he warned, “No talking. The only noises I want to hear from you are your screams of pleasure and pain. And baby, Dean better be able to hear you from anywhere in the bunker. Do you understand?” “Yes, daddy” she shivered, nipples puckering hard against the sheets. “Good girl” he grinned and sat up, giant hands trailing down her back to squeeze her ass hard.  
He opened her, trailing his thumbs low to her dripping sex. “So pretty. So wet. My baby is a slut” he said and slammed a heavy hand into her soft ass. She let out a sharp yelp which shifted to a moan as the pain sizzled for a moment before melting into warm pleasure, rippling through her body. His thumb was now pressing against her opening, sliding in her slick. Sam landed blow after blow, caressing in between each, letting her skin bloom. He slipped down to lay his body over her legs and ran his lips over the skin he’d just made hot under his hands, “Such a pretty ass. Soft and lush. I’m a lucky man. I see the way men look at you when we’re out. Eyes following this ass around the room.” Sam licked her skin, trailing his hot, wet tongue in no particular pattern. He lazily made his way over both tender cheeks, peppering in kisses. 

Using both hands, Sam opened her up and suddenly shoved his face in. His day-old beard scraped a trail across her skin as he sunk his tongue into her pussy, moaning as her tang hit his tongue. Bella pulled the pillow out from under her head and threw it across the room. Sam wanted loud and she wasn’t letting the pillow muffle any of her pleasure. She cried out as he fucked her with his tongue, trying to lift her hips so he could go deeper, but he held her firmly in place. He was massive, in every way. Massive from his monster sized frame, to his hands, fingers and tongue. His cock was so long and fat that it took a lot of patience and lube to get it into her pussy the first few times. He pressed a thumb against her asshole as he ate her pussy. The higher she climbed, the further in he pushed his thumb. He felt her shaking and said, “Don’t hold back, baby. Everything you have is mine and I want all of your orgasms.” The moment his tongue shoved back into her pussy she exploded on it, spilling her liquor for him to lap up. She cried out long and hard as he drew it out for her, fucking his thumb in her ass. One last shriek escaped her as he sunk his teeth into the flesh of her ass. 

She expected him to sit up but he didn’t. He did something he’d never done before and pulled his thumb out and dove in with his tongue. She was writhing around under him, but he kept his face buried, stroking his tongue all over her tight hole, humming as he did it. He slipped his hand under her hip and across her pussy, quickly finding her clit in her folds. Sam stroked her and ate her ass with wild abandon until she was screaming in orgasm again. Sam lifted his face and pressed a gentle kiss on her plump bottom before climbing back up to straddle her thighs. “You liked me eating your ass. I know I sure did” he chuckled darkly as he laid his cock against her thighs while he opened her wide with his hands. He guided himself to her pussy and once he felt her slick, he thrust, swiftly sinking his length into her. He dropped his hands to rest next to the sides of her head. “You have the tightest pussy I’ve ever felt” he groaned and lifted his hips, quickly dropping them again. He fucked her hard and fast, slamming her into the mattress over and over. Falling to his forearms he slid his knees up to give himself more leverage and railed into her, grunting a slew of filthy secrets into her ear. He told her he wanted to play with her in the dungeon. Told her he wanted to see her in chains, wanted to use a flogger on her and nipple clamps. “I can feel your pussy swelling baby, you’re so wet I’m close to sliding right out of you. I think you want me to do those things to you. You’re so close. Come for me” he ordered and she did. He’d never ordered her to come before and he was pleased with the results. He maintained the steady pace as she rode it out. 

Sam suddenly sat up and pulled out of her, leaving her feeling empty. He took the candle from the dresser and tested the wax with his finger. He was surprised at how cool it was and it felt silky when he rubbed his fingers together. “Don’t move” he said and pressed her cheeks open with his fingers. He carefully poured a few drops of the oil onto her asshole. She started in surprise but didn’t shift away. He rubbed his thumb over her. “This will do nicely. Thank you for this, baby” he said. She replied with a moan as he poured out more, pressing his thumb into her, lubricating her. By the time he was done, his cock and her ass were glistening in sex oil as he massaged her open with his fingers. He put the candle back on the dresser and fisted himself, stroking as he looked down on her. His chest was puffed up with love and pride. He found a woman who he loved with everything he had, and she loved him right back. He knew that with ever fiber of his being. She loved him so much she was willing to go to war with the infamous Dean Winchester, just to help him recharge his batteries. She lay there, offering herself to him so that he could work out his shit however he needed to. He surprised himself with how he’d gotten more rough than usual and was equally surprised at how she seemed be enjoying it. Where had that dungeon idea come from, he wondered, but he was looking forward to playing at it with her.

He ran his fingers over the length of her crack and smacked her hard, the sting was so sharp from the oil wetting the skin that he felt it shimmy up through his own hand this time. Bella screamed out in surprised pain and he did it again, not giving it time to turn to pleasure. Again and again he landed blows on he oiled skin until she was shaking under him. Sam fitted himself against her puckered rim and pressed in slowly. He’d taken her ass before, but only a few times, so he was careful and let the oil do its job. “It burns!” she cried. SLAP! “I said no talking. If you need to, safe word out. Red is your word. Repeat it! ‘Red is my safe word’” he shouted. “RED IS MY SAFEWORD!” she screamed. “Good girl” he rocked himself onto her thighs and back up again, making her cry out. He fucked slowly this way until she was fully relaxed and then pushed into her hard and fast and deep. As he fucked her, he watched her arms pull in under her chest as she pressed herself up with her hands, tipping her head back as she let loose a torrent of foul language and loud, guttural noises. Taking advantage of her hair spilling down her back, Sam quickly wrapped it around one wrist and tugged with his hand. “Come now” he ordered and she lost her fucking mind. The intensity of the situation and the pressure the sheets were making against her pussy was enough to send her flying into orbit. Sam half expected Dean to come flying into the room with his gun drawn and laughed as he kept his pace, hips starting to falter. “Take it, baby. Take my cock in your ass like a slut. Whose slut ass is this?” he called out. “YOURS, DADDY!” she screamed. Sam pulled out and spilled himself all over her ass. He sat back on her legs, sweating and panting as he watched his come drip down the hills of her plump flesh. 

“Fuck, baby. That was so fucking intense” he sighed. “Mmmmmmm” she replied, her whole body wrapped in the warm glow of complete pleasure. He chuckled, “Stay put.” At the sink Sam cleaned his cock and brought back a warm rag. He sat next to Bella and carefully wiped her clean of his spunk and oil. He tossed the rag at the hamper and climbed onto the bed. “Can you roll over, baby? Need help?” he asked kissing he shoulder. She pushed up on one arm and flipped over, finding him smiling down on her. “I love you” she whispered, eyes glassy and lust blown. “I love you, Bells. So much more than you could ever know. More than I could ever comprehend” he said kissing her softly. He moved over her, resting his weight her on her as he poured all of his heart and soul into the kiss as it deepened. Bella stroked his arms, but was too weak to lift them around his body as his lips moved to her neck. When he shifted lower, her fingers trailed over his shoulders, and then through his hair as he moved lower still. She sighed his name as his tongue found her pussy, slipping into her folds, spreading her open with its width. He slowly and thoroughly paid adoration to her. He gently brought her up to peak and over, slowing his tongue as she calmed down. “Sam” she sighed, running her fingers through his hair. He lifted his face and their eyes met. They were smiling broadly at each other and she knew they were back. He kissed his way up her body and blew out the candle before burrowing under the covers with her. Sam held her tight until he woke a few hours later, urgently needing to fill her again. And again once more when they woke just before dawn.

Dean was already in the kitchen, hair mussed, looking all manner of crabby when Sam appeared. “Rough night?” Sam snickered and grabbed two travel coffee mugs. “Whatever, daddy” Dean snarked, proud of himself. As Sam poured the coffee he said “Maybe next time you’ll take the phone sex party to your car and we’ll take our fun to the dungeon.” Sam screwed the caps on and headed to the door. “Hey, Sammy” Dean said, making his brother pause and look back. “She’s a fucking treasure. Do not let her go” Dean said, forehead crinkled as it does when he’s dropping serious big brother type advice. “I’m not. Not ever” Sam smiled and stepped out of the room. “Cuz if you do, I’m gonna snatch it up real quick” Dean said to himself. “I heard that!” Sam called back. “Bitch!” Dean shouted. “Jerk!” Sam shouted from farther away.


End file.
